Jeff (Blitz)
Jeff (full name Jeff Andonuts) is a party member in Earthbound and is notable for being the only Earthbound member uncapable of PSI Abilites in both his debuting game and in Super Smash Bros. Blitz. In the game Jeff can use his inventions including repaired broken items in most of his attacks, mainly smash attacks and specials. But there is also a character mechanic that any of his invention reliant attacks may fail as determined by a invisible in-game engine, but this chance can be improved by using one of his specials to improve his IQ, which raises the chance of success. Biography Jeff is very intelligent teenager, his genius father Dr. Andonuts contributes to this fact. Since childhood, Jeff grew up in Snow Wood Boarding House where he was educated and accompanied by his friends Maxwell and Tony. But after a telepathic message from Paula as he is needed to save Ness who was captured, he escapes the academy using the Bubble Monkey. From then on Jeff assists in Ness' rescue takes his place as one of the chosen four, defeating Giygas in the end. Throughout the game Jeff deems to be a very unique character, unable to use any PSI abilities but in reaturn able to spy on enemies in battle to check their stats and battle information. More importantly however, Jeff can repair broken items to anew so they are able to be used in battle. However there is a chance he may assemble the item incorrectly and thus the item becomes useless and is immediately trashed. Attributes Jeff has an arsenal of slightly ranged gadgets that prove to deal good damage, especilly his smash attacks and specail attacks which all utilize machinery opposed to some of his basic moves. These moves are not great for chaining combos to build up damage but are great for finishing off opponents, making getting in hit and run attacks the best strategy. Jeff's attacks also have little start up and lag time but there is also a price for their strength, which happens to be Jeff's character mechanic. Similarly to in Earthbound, Jeff's attacks are just broken items in which he fixes to create better items, but also a homage to the game Jeff will often fail to fix the object correctly making the item worthless. If one of Jeff's smash/specailattacks fail he'll use the broken item to attack instead of the improved invention, doing significantly lower damage, knock back and range. There is a 100% chance Jeff's first hit will be executed perfectly, 50% chance of success if Jeff's last attack succeeded, 100% chance if a 50% chance attack succeeds and a 50% chance if he fails a 50% chance attack. Jeff's running speed is slightly faster than Ness', as his speed stat in game was 5 opposed to 4. However, unassisted by PSI powers Jeff's jumping capabilites are lowly, his starting jump is exactly like Ness' but his second jump is a simple air hop. Alternate Style Jeff's Alternate Style is called Fixed 'which causes all of his smashes and specails to be sucsessfully utilized by a 100% chance but has a fairly bad impact on Jeff's stats in return. This makes his running speed slower, gives him lower jumps and his attacks noticable start up time. Also dispite all of his Specails and Smashes being sucsessful all the time, sucsessful attacks without this style on are slightly stronger and more rewarding. Moveset Basic Attacks *'Neutral- *'Dash'- *'Side Tilt'- *'Up Tilt'- *'Down Tilt'- Smash Attacks *'Side Smash'- *'Up Smash'- *'Down Smash'- Aerial Attacks *'Neutral Air'- *'Side Air'- *'Back Air'- *'Up Air'- *'Down Air'- Grabs and Throws *'Grab'- *'Pummel'- *'Forward Throw'- *'Back Throw'- *'Up Throw'- *'Down Throw'- Misc. Attacks *'Ledge': *'Arising': Special Attacks *'Neutral Special: Laser Gun'- **'Alt 1: Slime Generator'- **'Alt 2: Magnum Air Gun '- *'Side Special' **'Alt 1:'- **'Alt 2:'- *'Up Special: Bubble Monkey'- **'Alt 1: Double Bubble Monkey'- **'Alt 2:'- *'Down Special: ' **'Alt 1:'- **'Alt 2:'- Final Smash Taunts Palette Swaps *'Green': Default *'White': White vest with grey pants, a homage to Dr. Andonuts *'Orange': Orange vest with black pants, a homage to Orange Kid